


Feverish

by Shnuggletea



Series: Kiss List [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Modern AU, inukag - Freeform, keep me warm, kiss list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: For Goshinote“I thought I lost you” kisses: The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that they collide with. Hands grip the back of t-shirts and palms are pressed up and under shirts, holding them close, feeling the warmth of their skin. Palms are pressed to cheeks, thumbs swiping away tears until their mouths collide messily, the world seeming to disappear around them.-kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s-hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gaspIn the moonlightReliefModern AUInuyasha agrees to go to Hojo's family cabin for one reason: Kagome. Inuyasha hates the snow and the cold but he finds a new reason to like it when it's up to him to warm Kagome up.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Kiss List [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Feverish

His ears flicked back and forth on top of his pure white hair. Ears that matched his locks in color but still stood out on the rest of his human body; his ears belonged on a dog or something and not him. This was something he always believed. And he believed it more as Miroku hit the brakes. Inuyasha knew the dark man had before the car began to halt because of said ears. 

A house stood out in the dense forest, covered in shade and snow. With the pale gray clouds spitting snow heavily above them, the yellow light from the windows made the place look so warm. 

Inuyasha rose from the passenger seat and instantly wanted to sit back down, lock the door, and drive off with or without Miroku. He hated the cold. Or rather, his damn ears hated the cold. Fat flakes of ice were falling on them and making them hurt. Just as he was about to growl his irritation at his driver (whose fault it was they were there wasn’t really clear) when another car pulled up behind theirs. 

They had been followed (purposely) and Inuyasha could hardly forget that they weren’t alone in this. And that there was, in fact, a very good reason (for himself) to be here at this cabin in the woods. 

“Oh wow!” Kagome whispered as she stood at full next to Sango’s car. “This place is magical!”

She had her hands out wide, spinning in the falling snow and giggling. Inuyasha was about to tell her she was the one that was magic when his ears picked up sounds from the house. He spun around from the beautiful scene that was Kagome playing in the snow to see Hojo walk out of the log cabin. 

“Hey guys!”

Hojo. He was a really nice guy. Honest, genuine, kind, humble, and accommodating. He was a great friend and everyone loved him. Except Inuyasha. He hated the fucker with a fiery passion. The only -only- reason he was here was because of Kagome. His  _ friend _ Miroku had invited him on this trip and when he said no, Miroku ‘mentioned’ Kagome was coming. That Hojo had invited her to come personally. 

There was no part of Inuyasha that was okay with Kagome being here alone with Hojo. Even if Kagome thought of Inuyasha as an acquaintance at best. He wasn’t sure Kagome would ever admit to anyone being less than a friend to her; she was kind, sweet, caring, accepting, beautiful, smart… he could go on forever about all the qualities that made Kagome amazing. The point was, he’d been into her for a while now. Since they met a few months ago. She may have been a better match for Hojo but Inuyasha wasn’t ready to give up just yet. At least, not like this. Crashing their ‘romantic’ Valentine’s Day weekend in a beautiful, snowy cabin wasn’t his best move ever but Inuyasha was limited in choices. 

Bag in his hand, Inuyasha quickly took Kagome’s from her. She flashed him a wide, bright, appreciative smile and looped an arm through his. It made his heart jump from the close contact while Kagome’s remained normal. He was the only one affected by the affection and he hoped that was just due to Kagome being more used to the concept. She was very friendly and kind by default. 

She slipped a little in the snow but Inuyasha caught her by the waist. That had her heart jumping. But that could have been from the near fall and not his tight hold on her. He didn’t want to let go but Inuyasha couldn’t hold onto her all weekend. 

He gave her hip a squeeze and let go. “Be careful.”

It was a few steps alone before she caught up and looped her arm with his again. Their feet crunched loudly in the fresh snow but he was busy listening to as many sounds as he could. Focusing solely on Hojo when they got to the safety of the cabin’s covered porch. 

“Hey guys! Welcome!”

Hojo wasn’t faking his happiness in seeing all of them arrive. Pissed Inuyasha off more, pushing past and inside. The place was nice. A roaring fire had the place toasty. The furniture was all dark fabrics while the wood was a warm, light blonde color. A few animal skins on the walls and you had an authentic log cabin feel. It made Inuyasha a little too happy when Kagome paled at the sight of the animal skins. At least he had that over Hojo but it wasn’t much; the place was impressive. 

“This place is super nice, Hojo.” Sango admonished. 

“It’s my families’ cabin.” He admitted humbly. 

Inuyasha groaned a little loudly; Kagome looked up at him in concern. He did his best to play it off as just his usual annoyance in general existence and twisted towards the opened doors. “These the bedrooms?”

At least the place was one level. Made it harder for people to sneak off for a rondevu while everyone was in the kitchen or living room. “Oh yeah. Pick whatever you guys want. I took my usual room at the end of the hall. There’s enough for everyone to have some privacy.”

Great. Big and spacious. If Hojo wasn’t the type, Inuyasha would think he was flaunting his wealth in their faces. Maybe he was? It would be the first time the guy ‘showed off’ knowingly. 

“Ug, I’m going to break something.” Inuyasha muttered. 

“What?” 

He didn’t realize Kagome was paying such close attention to him, clearing his throat before speaking again. “Which room you want?”

“I dunno. Which one do you want?”

He huffed. “Why does that matter?”

She shrugged and looked again at the rooms. “I don’t want to take the one you have your heart set on.”

Something about that wasn’t right; her heart skipping a little and her breath a little rushed. He was trying to figure it out when Miroku skated past. “I claim the room next to Sango!”

Sango groaned. “You better not peek in on me or something, creep!”

“My dear Sango! You wound so deeply with your words!”

“Shut up!”

“Kagome, you can take the room next to mine? It has a very nice view…” Hojo started, giving Kagome a ‘winning’ smile. 

Inuyasha watched helpless as she returned the smile. “Thank you, Hojo.”

But Inuyasha still had Kagome’s things; so he brushed past in a huff and went to the room in question. Dropping her bag on the bed, he spun to leave but found the doorway blocked by Kagome. She wasn’t looking at him but instead out the window. So he looked with her. Hojo was right (to his added frustration) it was a really nice view. 

“I love watching the world turn white around me.” She said softly. 

“Yeah… it’s… nice.”

She giggled so he looked back at her. Kagome was looking him straight in the eyes and when he locked them on hers, he swore her heart did a little flip. “You don’t have to force yourself. You clearly hate it here.”

“I don’t…” he stopped because he was more interested in how she knew, “what gave me away?”

Kagome entered her room and walked right up to him. Craning her neck, she pointed at his ears. “They haven’t stopped twitching since we got here. You do that when you’re especially annoyed.” Her eyes drifted down to his again and she sucked in a tiny breath. “So why did you come here if you dislike the snow so much?”

His mouth cracked open with an answer but it got stuck in his throat. Kagome was patient, silently searching his face while giving him time to come up with a response. But he had none other than the truth; something the kind and gentle Kagome would only feel uncomfortable with. “I guess I’ll take whatever room is left…”

Inuyasha mumbled as he went around Kagome and left. Kagome made them dinner, which meant it was delicious and his favorite -Ramen. Then they started talking about what to do tomorrow. 

“There’s not a lot to do up here.” Hojo told them. 

“Except hunt.” Inuyasha blurted; feeling guilty and full of himself when Kagome went pale again.

Hojo blushed a little and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “We could ski?”

“I don’t know how,” Miroku admitted easily.

Inuyasha was busy watching Kagome’s face light up and then fall. “We didn’t bring any equipment…”

“There’s stuff here! Enough for everyone!”

Of course, there was. Hojo’s fat wallet could afford to give Kagome anything. As much as he hated Hojo for it, Inuyasha couldn’t be mad at the happy dance Kagome did in excitement. It was why he said nothing; not about how he didn’t know how or how much he hated the idea. He kept quiet all night and in the morning; eating the delicious traditional breakfast Kagome made them while Miroku sulked silently beside him. They would be left alone together all day. At least Miroku didn’t make them feel guilty for it either while the threesome got ready to leave for a long day playing in the snow. He had been watching them on the porch, ears flat against his skull, when Kagome laughed at a stupid snowman joke Hojo said and he had enough. 

His back to them, he heard the sound of something moving towards him -fast- but still only had his face turned back as the snowball hit the back of his shoulder. Kagome covered her face with gloves hands as she chortled. Inuyasha brushed the ice off himself and faked a glare in her direction. When he grabbed a large handful of snow off the side of the porch, Kagome looked surprised. So surprised, she didn’t even duck as he hurled a ball right back at her. 

It wasn’t that Inuyasha hated snow. He thought it was pretty and it had the potential of being fun. But when you’re the only half demon kid on your street you don’t get many kids wanting to play in the snow with you. No one ever did when he was growing up. His demon blood kept him warm even with his hands bare on the snow. It was his ears really, they were the only thing that were bothered by the cold. 

So when Kagome squealed, his ball a direct hit to her belly, he took off after her into the snow for a fight. She ducked behind a tree while he didn’t bother with hiding. She got his chest, shoulder, and leg while he just got her shoulder. 

Tired of her sneaky hiding, Inuyasha raced to her with speed Kagome’s human mind couldn’t handle. He didn’t think twice about grabbing her and flinging her to the ground. She didn’t hesitate to grab him and bring him down with her. Now laying in the snow, all Inuyasha could focus on we’re her chocolate brown eyes as they dug into his golden ones. 

A long minute passed with him hovering over her and looking at one another before he forced himself to get up. But Kagome stopped him, grabbing the scarf he had wrapped around his neck. “You're wearing it?”

He glanced down at the hand knitted scarf Kagome had given him at Christmas. “Yeah? Why shouldn’t I?”

Silence fell over them again so he got to his feet unimpeded and pulled Kagome to hers by her hands. Then she didn’t let go; grasping his hands tightly in hers. “Why don’t you come skiing with us?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know how to ski.”

“I’ll teach you,” she said with a reassuring squeeze to his fingers. 

He considered it. If for no other reason than the hopeful glimmer in Kagome’s orbs. But then Hojo released a huff behind them, reminding Inuyasha of all the things he didn’t have to offer a woman like Kagome. Including knowing how to ski. “Keh, like I wanna spend all day falling on my ass in the cold. Just go with your friends, Kagome.”

He pulled his hands out of hers and shoved them into his pockets, hustling himself back inside before her sad smile changed his mind. 

“You should have just gone with them!” Miroku yelled for the fifth time while Inuyasha paced. 

“Like I needed another thing for Hojo to gloat over me with!”

Miroku laughed. “Hojo doesn’t do that!”

“I KNOW! Fucker is so irritating!” Inuyasha yelled irrationally. 

Black locks shook with Miroku’s head. “Wow. So this is what it looks like when a stubborn-ass half-demon falls in love?”

“Shut the hell up!”

There was noise from the edge of the yard; people coming closer. Inuyasha listened, hearing Hojo and Sango… but not Kagome. When they got to the porch, Inuyasha flung open the door and looked at the pair. With Kagome not in sight, he was beyond pissed. “Where’s Kagome?!”

Sango was quick to wave him off. “Calm down, we just got separated.”

“What??”

They didn’t seem phased while he was trying not to panic. “It happens sometimes. But she has GPS on her phone, she’ll find her way back. It’ll be fine, Inuyasha.”

Hojo was far from comforting for him. Sango didn’t look like she was all that comforted either but for some reason, she went with it. “She has her phone? So you guys called her?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Knowing Kagome, she assured them that she would catch up and insisted they go on without her while she was in way over her head. Inuyasha didn’t care how it looked, he grabbed his phone and called her as well. And the phone just rang; each time he called it rang until he got her voicemail. So he grabbed his coat after that and made for the door.

Sango watched, yelling out to him as he hit the porch. “Where are you going?!”

He didn’t even turn back, yelling at them while facing the woods. “You fuckers might be okay waiting here in the warm cabin but I’m not. I’m going to find Kagome!”

The snow was deep in places but thanks to being half-demon, he avoided it all by using the trees. The cold made it a little harder for him to sniff her out but at least there were less smells like a fox or bear to disrupt the scent. He followed it to where they must have been skiing; tall mountain before him. Why people enjoyed sliding down ice covered hills with plastic strips tied to their feet, he would never know.

Pulling out his phone, he called Kagome again. This time, he didn’t listen to the line on his end, he listened for Kagome’s ringing or buzzing from wherever she kept it. It was faint, but he could hear the small tinkle of her ringtone. It was several feet from where the trail ended and included going down a gully. His ears hurt from the cold but he kept them at attention as he finally found Kagome’s phone. It was sticking out of the snow with not a soul around. 

Where the hell was Kagome? She was supposed to be using this phone to find her way back. But it was in Inuyasha’s hands now and it was getting dark. “Kagome!!!”

He strained, listening for anything. A shift in the snow, a shuddering breath, a heartbeat, anything. With his heart racing with fear in his chest, it was hard to focus. Inuyasha took careful steps and listened as if his life depended on it. Because it felt like it did; no matter what Sango and Hojo believed, he knew Kagome was in trouble. 

“KAGOME!!!”   
  


Silence. He waited, slowly shifting his weight and trying not to cover any other sounds with his movements. And then he heard it. It was small and he almost missed it. But it was a whimper; a human one. He didn’t hesitate, shooting off on foot towards the sound. When he lost his way, he sniffled the air and caught a faint whiff. It was Kagome.

She had to be cold because her scent was so faint. The cooler the body the less smell they produce. It was what he had worried about trying to find her in this frozen wasteland. 

Sliding and jumping down another gully, he caught sight of black amongst the white. One more leap had him before her as she laid in the snow. Surrounded by trees, ice, and the darkened woods Kagome never would have found her way home and no one would have found her. Which must have been why she looked at him in confusion.

“Inuyasha?”

He was listening to her heart and lungs, both moving slower than he liked. His first move was to take off her skis, grabbing one and then the other. Kagome squealed and whimpered when he got to her right foot. “What happened?”   
  


She had her hands on his shoulders while the rest of her shook with cold. “I was coming back but the snow shifted under me and I fell. When I tried to climb back up, I fell again. Twisted my ankle the second time and I’ve been… struggling.”

“Sounds like you ever stopped struggling.” Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome whined and Inuyasha took in the blue color of her lips. He didn’t want to waste any more time, not asking for permission as he picked her up and slung her onto his back. “Hold on. I’ll have you back soon, okay Kagome?”

She nodded against the back of his head and tightened her grip. He didn’t wear a thick coat; he didn’t need one as a demon. But as Kagome’s cold hands pressed under his chin, he regretted not wearing something to give to Kagome. 

Following his own scent, he had them back soon but not soon enough as Kagome’s grip loosened to the point that he had to carry her in his arms instead. Cradled against him, he stomped into the cabin with her half frozen body. Everyone circled them with concern but Inuyasha didn’t want to look at them, let alone listen to them.

“Get the fuck out of the way.” They looked shocked at his anger and Sango tried to fight him on it. “You assholes would have left her out there to die alone. I don’t want to look at any of you right now and Kagome needs me more than she needs any of you!”

“That’s not fair, Inuyasha!” Hojo started.

Inuyasha growled, pushing past them with his half dead bundle in his arms towards his room. “She needs to be warmed up; any of you here have demon blood to help her with that?!” He spun back to glare at them and when they were silent he expected no more interruptions. “I didn’t think so.”

Using his foot, his slammed the door behind him and rushed towards his bed. At least Kagome could stand, shivering as he stood her up just to strip off her layers. Kagome had on a decent coat and shoes but her pants were not made for playing in the snow. They were soaked and the first thing to go. 

She was out of it; shivering so hard that it must have shook her brain. Because she made no protests as Inuyasha stripped Kagome down to her underwear. He blushed a little himself but focused on what was important instead of losing his cool. With her in the bed and under the covers (still shivering) he stripped quickly and joined her. Kagome was just a touch warmer than ice and now he worried that he was too warm for this. They couldn’t warm her up too quickly cause it could harm her. 

Kagome had her frozen hands on his chest and it only caused his heart to pound harder against them with his worry. “Inuyasha…”

“Shhh… try to rest.”

He listened to the beating of her heart to calm down. It, along with her breathing, soon found a placid rhythm as Kagome fell asleep. The others moved around outside the room; talking about this and that. He heard them decide to leave tomorrow which he was fine with. Kagome would fuss but Inuyasha knew they would all shut her down in an instant.

Kagome got warm and he relaxed, laying on his back and pulling her into his side. Her head was resting on his chest when a small knock came to his door. Sango carefully poked her head in; her eyes going to her friend instantly. “She’s asleep?”

“Yes.”

“She’s… alright?”

He looked down at the top of her head. Silky black locks that tickled his nose as he refused to allow her to move an inch away from him. “She’s fine.”

“Thanks to you. I’m… I’m sorry, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha shook his head. “I’m not the one you need to apologise to.” Sango dropped her head and he caved. “I’ve got her tonight so go on to bed. You know she’s going to forgive you so try not to lose sleep over it.”

Sango left and Kagome’s heart skipped. He thought she was dreaming but it continued. She was awake. 

Gently rolling her back, Kagome’s head lopped back and fell to the pillow, her eyes on him instantly. He held himself over her and looked down into her bright brown eyes. “How are you feeling?”

He still had her wrapped up in his arms but she didn’t protest in the slightest. Even after taking a moment to note their state of dress. Or rather the lack thereof. “I’m… okay…”

Inuyasha wasn’t satisfied though, glaring down at her hard now that she seemed to be safe. “If I hadn’t found you when I did… you realize how close you were to freezing to death, right?!”

Kagome closed her eyes, holding them shut while reality threatened to swallow her whole. Inuyasha broke from his guilt and fell to his side next to her, pulling her against him tightly. She took the comfort, curling into him easily. A few moments passed in silence; Kagome had a few of his strands twisted around her fingers as if she was nervous. It would explain the speed of her heart.

“I was scared.” She whispered and his grip only tightened. “For a minute… I thought I was going to die. But I knew… I knew you would come for me…” Inuyasha felt his lungs seize at her words and the sheer amount of trust she had in them. “I knew you wouldn’t let me die.”

Suddenly, Kagome was hovering over him, looking down. His hand had a mind of its own, brushing the pads of his fingers across her cheek only to flick black hair behind her ear with his claws. The rest hung around them like a curtain of silk. He was staring at her lips, no longer blue and now light pink again. But she was staring at his eyes and he knew it, forcing himself not to look for as long as he could bear it. His time ran out and he was met with honey brown eyes that shimmered with unshed tears. She blinked and a few snuck out down her cheeks. His thumbs were brushing them away before there was a thought in his head to do so. 

Kagome closed her eyes but didn’t move any more than that as she spoke. “There were a few minutes… I closed my eyes and gave up.” A sob escaped but he continued to hold her face; waiting for the rest. “But… as I closed my eyes… I saw yours instead. How angry you would have been with me…”

“I would have been furious.”

Her lids flicked open, a small smile spreading on her lips. “I knew you would be so I didn’t give up.”

In a blink, he had her on her back, under him. As if timed, the clouds peeled away and bathed the bed in moonlight. As if Kagome wasn’t already beautiful enough; now she was glowing in the soft light of the moon. “You lived for me?”

She slowly nodded and his heart jumped into his throat. No longer holding her face, he held himself over her with his hands next to her head. Kagome turned her head and kissed his wrist then turned to kiss the other one. He caught her cheek when she pressed her lips to his skin again, holding himself with one arm as he turned her face back up towards his. She kissed his palm as he did and he ran his thumb across her lips. Kagome snuck a kiss to the pad of his thumb before he pulled away and he practically crumbled to her, pressing all of himself to her. She arched up into him, their mouths pressed heavily to one another’s as she molded herself to his shape. 

Inuyasha rolled them back, pulling her onto his chest while he leaned on his side. All so he could get his arms around her; one around the small of her back and the other on the back of her head. They lapped at one another, mouths wild as they tired to devour one another. 

Kagome’s small hands traced down his chest, getting to his waist and drawing circles with her fingertips right above the band of his briefs. When she pressed around to his back, Kagome got her hands up until she had the ends of his hair in her fists. Tugging (not so gently) she got her mouth free from his and gasped for breath. Guess he was being a bit selfish with her mouth. 

She didn’t return to his lips, instead, she went along his jaw and down his neck. He groaned when she licked the juncture at his shoulder. With the hand still on the back of her head, he did the same to her and pulled her face back up to his by the strands on the back of her head. The hand he’d had on the small of her back (trying to be good) slipped without prejudice to her ass and squeezed a cheek hard. Kagome moaned against his lips and he slipped his tongue past; hers was waiting, ready to play. 

He needed this. Even if it meant nothing; if they were just messing around. He needed to feel her warm and safe body. Hear her heart race with excitement and smell her skin warm with want. It calmed him in a way; his fear slinking back to the dark place he kept it hidden. Kagome’s hip grinding her heat on his thigh did the opposite of calm him but it was a different type of ‘unsettled’. This kiss had started as a need to assure himself; to feel her live body as much as possible. He had gotten what he needed and he wasn’t sure what Kagome needed but it felt more like he was taking advantage.

Pulling from her with a loud ‘pop’, Inuyasha pushed gently on her chest and then twisted her onto her side. When she tried to roll over to him, he wrapped his arms around and held her still. Her back was flush with his chest causing her ass to press into his crotch. As hard as it was (his throbbing member, the embarrassment of showing Kagome what she was doing to him, and the continued pressure of her panty covered flesh against him) he held her tight so she didn’t twist and do something she regretted.

“Be still.” He whispered harshly.

She stopped fighting him. Which was good because it meant she no longer rubbed him with her backside. “What’s wrong?”

Confusion and fear twisted in her voice; making him press his nose into the back of her neck to try and calm down some more. “You’ve… had a really long and trying day…”

“I’m not tired…”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

She was silent for a few heartbeats and then giggled. “You think I’m going to regret this?” When he was silent, she laughed. “Yash, no. This isn’t some ‘I almost died’ thing!”

“I’m not sure you’re able to say that for sure.”

“I am!” Her hands found the tops of his, running them over all the skin she could reach of his. “I was never going to die because you never would have let me. Don’t you understand? I trust you with my life, doesn’t that mean something to you?”

He growled against her skin and took a deep breath. “It means a lot to me. It’s by far the sexist thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“It is, huh?”

He could hear the smirk on her lips as she spoke, rubbing her hands on him more while he started to rub her back. His hands flexed and spread across her, wrapping some on his fingers around her ribs while the other played around her belly; dipping in and out of her button. “Yeah, fucking drives me nuts.”

Kagome was starting to wiggle against him, twerking her hips ever so slightly as if to silently ask him to touch her more. “I was… so cold.. Yash, I want you to warm me up… I want you to give me a fever.”

_ Goddamnit _ . “Alright."

“I’m getting… cold, Yash.” She whispered seductively, still catching her breath from the romp they just finished.

He twerked a dark brow up at her. “You wanna do it again?”

She nodded enthusiastically and he fell back to her.

The sun was warm but not as warm as the body next to him and in his arms. They had nodded off after a few hours of lovemaking which was why they woke up, bleary-eyed and naked. Inuyasha knew Kagome was awake from the breaths she took. When he wrapped a leg around her hip, she giggled and laughed when he nibbled on her neck. They were dosing; in and out while remaining in a euphoric daze. It was well past morning and no one had bothered them. Inuyasha was pretty sure they had been heard last night and that was the cause of their solitude. 

Even with the morning sun burning away to afternoon, they still needed to have the ‘morning after talk’. This was only made more difficult when Kagome rolled over in his arms and started nibbling on his neck. If she wasn’t up for talking, Inuyasha was fine with that. ‘Petting’ her in response to playfulness. Kagome had just climbed on top of him when a knock came to the door. 

An uncomfortable Hojo cleared his throat on the other side of the wood. “We’re planning on leaving soon guys.”

Perched and perfect, Inuyasha was busy staring at Kagome’s heaving chest and not so much on the situation as her hands found his shoulders. “Leaving?”

Something he had planned on telling her when they discussed the night before. “After what happened to you, the others want to leave early.”

“Oh.” 

The sex drive drained from her and she slid back to the bed next to him. He followed her, rolling over to hover over her. Kagome reached up and pushed a clump of his hair back as if she forgot he didn’t have ears to place it behind. “It’s not your fault. It’s theirs.”

“I’m the one that got lost.”

“And they were the ones that left you behind.”

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He was sure she was going for irritated but she just came off as adorably edible. “They called me and I told them to go on. That I would catch up.”

He leaned in; the heat of her nose was felt on his as he made his eyes all she could see. “And how much of that was you thinking I would save you if anything went wrong?”

Kagome cracked; a wide smile breaking out on her face that he mushed his mouth to for a few short seconds. “Will you always be there for me?”

“Of course.” He answered without hesitation. 

Inuyasha wasn’t sure what that meant to her (it was his way of saying he would be with her forever) but she smiled brightly again. This time, she pressed up to kiss him before shoving him back and getting to her feet. “I’m going to go pack.” Kagome had on his sweats with her sweater but that was in large part to her pants still being damp. “Can I ride home with you?”

It was a three hour drive and Inuyasha was just thinking about how little he wanted to spend even that amount of time away from Kagome. “Absolutely.”


End file.
